The Will of The Wind
by Tohda
Summary: A little songfiction. Schuldig x Ken
1. Default Chapter

The Will of the Wind 

Disclaimer:

I don't own Weiß or Schwarz. If I did, I would have been rich by now but I am not so…

This song: The Will of the Wind is also not mine. I don't know the songwriter or the singer. But just borrowing the song for this fic. 

I spent half my life looking for the reasons things must change 

Schuldig savored the taste of the wine. Sometimes, being in formal parties was an advantage. At times, it wasn't. He was only here because Crawford was invited by a high official. Of course, he, Crawford, Nagi and Farfarello were there as bodyguards. But all the same, they were given the privilege to enjoy while nothing dangerous was happening. And so they took their time to have fun.

The food was great. The programs were entertaining. There were beautiful ladies to look at. That party was every party person's dream come true. Schuldig was a partying type of person. He enjoyed having fun….

So why wasn't he happy?

Perhaps it was because the party only satisfied his physical needs. It provided him with entertainment but not happiness. How can it provide happiness? Schuldig didn't want parties. He didn't like the one-time meetings. He was starting to get bored of them and he wanted something else. Something that would make him happy. That alone would make him satisfied. 

Schuldig sighed discontentedly. He looked around and found Nagi staying near Crawford, who was talking with their boss. On the other side of the room, Farfarello was watching the children playing around the fountain. The guests of the boss were either eating or dancing. Everyone had something to do. 

Everyone… but Schuldig. 

If things were to change, perhaps… just perhaps…

Schuldig shook his head. How stupid can he be? It was just as well that he lived a monotonous life. Being a telepath was danger enough and his job was worse. It was only good that this life still enabled him to survive till now. Who knows how changes might affect his life?

Still, it was boring. Living with the same routine… 

Schuldig suddenly sat straighter. 

Were his eyes playing tricks on him? It couldn't be! 

Schuldig shook his head, trying to clear his head. Maybe he drank too much. He looked again. 

Okay, his eyes were playing tricks on him. Because he no longer saw the image that made him sat up. But still, why did he think that Ken Hidaka was here?

Schuldig made his way to the balcony, bringing a glass and a bottle of wine with him. Crawford had asked him whether or not he was all right and all Schuldig did was grin and reply in his unique way that made Crawford somehow understand that Schuldig was not that okay but he wanted to be left alone.

And so, Schuldig was left alone. 

Schuldig stared at the evening sky. The sky was filled with stars. There weren't any clouds and the moon was full. It was a perfect night. It gave him peace in his mind considering the people's unguarded thoughts entering his mind like ants drawn to food. 

_'God, it's beautiful!'_

Schuldig heard that silent prayer in his mind. He looked down and traced the owner. Not that he need to look much. The children had already entered the mansion so there was only one person left outside near the fountain. 

Ken Hidaka….

And half my life trying to make them stay the same 

Ken sighed. He didn't know why he ever came. The kids were fun. But this was a formal gathering. Ken couldn't just gather the kids together for a game of soccer when all of them were in tuxedos, could he?

Yes, this was how he came to be in this place. The parents of one of the kids he was coaching had invited him to this party. The kid, Fukunoda Toda, was the son of an official and now, they were celebrating his father, Mr. Fukunoda's birthday. Pretty elegant for a birthday party. But then, what did he expect? This is a high official we are talking of.   

Ken finished his drink and grinned at Toda and the other kids. He told them that he'll be back soon. He'll just get some air for a few minutes.

'God, it's beautiful,' Ken thought as he walked to the garden where the fountain was. 

The sky seemed to be filled with lights. With the beauty of the garden and the natural light provided by the moon, Ken found it easy to drown out the noise coming from the party and focus more on the beauty of the night. 

'You know what you are doing when you made the evening sky,' Ken thought to the Lord who, he assumed, was listening. 'So I guess all those things they talked about in Religion class are true. Now, if only you could just help me with this weird feeling of mine…'

/Weird feeling, Siberian? Aren't you already queer enough to begin with? / a mocking voice said in his mind.

'Wha-?' Ken looked around. 

He was alone. So where did the voice come from? 

'Don't let it be him,' Ken prayed in his mind. Right now, he wasn't so sure that he could beat the German and he couldn't possibly make a scene at a party full of officials and innocent children. 

The voice, in itself, was enough to frighten Ken. But it was welcomed as long as the owner was miles away. And he meant MILES away.

/Ah, well, bad luck for you, kitty. I happen to be less than a hundred meters away from you. / the voice said again.

Ken looked around again. This time, he looked up. 

There on the balcony, smirking at him, was Schuldig.

But love would fade like summer into fall 

Ken nearly fell back from shock. Good thing he didn't. The fountain was just behind him. 

Since he couldn't just shout and attract all the people's attention, Ken communicated with his mind, knowing that the German would hear all his thoughts anyhow. 

'What do you want?' Ken hissed.

/Nothing. Why should I want anything from you? You and your group are just a bunch of sissies! / Schuldig grinned at the angry expression on the brunette's face. 

'Why, you… you… you-'

/I what, Siberian? / Schuldig looked at Ken intently. He saw the athlete tremble slightly.

'Um…'

/I'm not here to kill you, Siberian. / Schuldig stated, opening the bottle of wine and pouring it into the glass he brought with him. He took a sip. 

 Ken watched him, warily. Why was the German here?

Ken looked around. If the German was here, it was possible that his teammates were around, especially in a formal party like this. If they were all present, Ken was a sitting duck. 

/That would be amusing, / Schuldig's voice came in his mind.

'What the-'

/Hidaka, I'm here to enjoy so if you would, do shut up and let me enjoy myself! / Schuldig said, nonchalantly.

Ken swallowed hard and slowly, tore his gaze away from the German and back to the sky.

But even though he was awed at the beauty before him, he could not forget the tinge of sadness in Schuldig's voice.

All that I could see was a mystery it made no sense at all 

          Ken could understand sadness. He wouldn't be human if he never tried being unhappy. But Schuldig's eyes seem to hold more than just normal sadness. It seemed deeper. Deeper than what people normally felt. 

_'What could be wrong with Schuldig? Why was he sad?' _ Ken found himself thinking about the redhead enemy of his. 

/Who said that I was sad, Hidaka? / Schuldig asked.

Ken's body stiffened.

'I left you alone to your thinking, Schuldig, so leave me with my own,' Ken replied indignantly. 

/I won't if your thoughts revolve around me. / Schuldig countered. /I would love to hear what people think… /

_'…Particularly, what YOU think,'_ Schuldig continued this thought to himself.

'Arrogant bastard!' Ken retorted. 'Only want to hear things about you, huh?'

/Naturally. / Schuldig replied. Ken wasn't able to give a reply. /You have interesting thoughts, my little kitten. /

'First of all, I am not your kitten. Second, leave me alone!' Ken thought, bitterly.

/My, my, aren't we touchy tonight? / Schuldig teased.

'Yeah, we are,' Ken replied, with a somewhat subdued voice. For the first time, Schuldig had no reply to that. He didn't exactly expect the brunette to agree with him.

Clearly, he didn't know Ken that well like he thought.

TBC


	2. Will of The Wind 2

The Will of the Wind 

Disclaimer:

I don't own Weiß or Schwarz. If I did, I would have been rich by now but I am not so…

This song: The Will of the Wind is also not mine. I don't know the songwriter or the singer. But just borrowing the song for this fic.

The will of the wind you feel it and then 

          Ken didn't want to argue with the German anymore. He was tired of having to fight even on a normal day like this. He hated his missions where he had to battle with so many people. Why then, does he find battles on ordinary days? 

It seems as though the world would never be free of quarrels. Yohji and Omi were already bad enough. It wasn't really supposed to be a serious thing. Everyone in the flower shop knew about Omi's research project, which he needed to finish. This was going to determine his final grade for the semester. Whoever expected Yohji to be careless enough to go online to meet his girl and find a virus? Whoever expected that the file the girl sent to him contained a virus? And Yohji, so trusting when it comes to girls, opened the file without scanning it. 

The computer broke down after that. Of course, reformatting the whole system would be the only way to fix the computer. That meant all files would be lost. All of Omi's files did disappear. Along with those files, was his research. 

It was one of those rare times when you actually see Omi angry. He really was. All hard work wasted. Ever since then, Omi and Yohji haven't gotten along that well. 

The flower shop was constantly filled with angry shouts from the two people's arguments. 

Ken tried to stop the two. Only once. He never wanted to repeat the experience. Yohji and Omi had glared at him and had resorted to throwing the nearest things to them at him. 

It was bad. Even Aya took pity and had to help Ken out of the "battle ground." 

After that, Ken avoided the fighting teammates of his. He wouldn't even dare talk to them. 

And now, this. Sure, he didn't quite belong in this party. But it was the only time he could actually get away from his assassin life. The one night where he can find escape, he had to find it in a place where his enemies were on guard. 

Conclusion: Life is not fair.

/Was it ever? / 

/Was it ever? / Schuldig asked, quietly. /You live in a small haven above a flower shop. In the mornings, you go jog or train for football. Sometimes, you're found in the shop, transferring plants to different places or watering the flowers. At times you deliver orders to whoever called for them. Girls surround you practically the whole day. You live your life well. You're kind to others and even train little children, giving them the opportunity you were denied of. It seems you give everything for life. Yet, you kill at night. You go to places eliminating so-called criminals. You do this because they do illegal things that kill or affect other people. You kill them because of their wrong doings. But… aren't you a criminal, too? /

'I didn't ask for your say in this matter,' Ken retorted. 

/No, you didn't. / the German replied. /But it's true, is it not? /

Silence followed the German's words. 

'Why?' Ken asked after a few minutes, 'Why is it you of all people? How could it be that my own rival understands me when my own teammates cannot even understand me?' 

It will pass you blowing steady 

Schuldig didn't reply. Ken turned to face the German. 

The two stared at each other for some time. Then, the German moved with the speed that Ken had come to admire. Over the balcony he came, leaping down as though he was jumping down the floor from a chair. 

Schuldig was in front of Ken in a matter of seconds.  

Ken looked at Schuldig with a sad expression on his face. Schuldig was no longer smiling or smirking. 

God knows the answer to his question. Surely He must because Schuldig doesn't know the answer to it. For someone Schuldig thought dumb, Ken actually asks difficult questions. Not difficult because they were stupid, child-like questions. They were hard to answer because of the depth in their meaning. And Schuldig was one who never tries to understand the questions of life. When he finds an answer, he'll find one. When he can't, he lets it be. 

Ken was different. This was the first time that Schuldig met a man like the athlete. At first, Schuldig thought the athlete clumsy. He was just an ordinary klutz who just happens to kill efficiently at night. All the same, he was like any other person in the world. 

Schuldig was wrong. There was this innocence around the teen that Schuldig could hardly find in anyone else save the little kids running around. And there was also this certain essence in him. Something that draws him closer. Something that makes Schuldig want to stay near the athlete for a while longer even though he knew that he must not. He had no right.

"Because," Schuldig spoke softly, caressing Ken's face, smiling wistfully. "I just do."

It comes and it goes and God only knows 

Ken watched the place where Schuldig had been seconds ago. 

_'Because I just do.'_

Ken closed his eyes. It was hard to believe that his mortal enemy understands him. The issue was funny. And yet… it was enough.

Ken smiled and opened his eyes.

Life threw the weirdest things at him. But he can handle that.

The party was ending. Ken bid the kids goodbye as he prepared to leave. Just as he was on his way, he passed by Mr. Fukunoda.

"Sir, thank you for inviting me to your party. Happy birthday," Ken bowed.

When Ken straightened up, he found himself faced with Mr. Fukunoda and his bodyguards. 

Schwarz.

Ken froze. 

"Ken," Mr. Fukunoda smiled. "I hope you enjoyed the party! It is rather late and I might be keeping you from your rest for tomorrow's coaching session. Toda speaks highly of you and is always excited for the next coaching session."

"I'm glad of that, sir," Ken smiled, thinly. 

"Well, I'll wager my son would be the finest soccer player someday. All because of the great coach my wife found for him," Mr. Fukunoda said. Ken blushed at the compliment. 

"Thank you, sir," Ken, again, bowed slightly.

"All right," Mr. Fukunoda nodded at Ken as he made his way to the crowd. "Be careful on your way, Ken. Are you sure you don't need a ride?"

"I am sure, sir," Ken replied. Mr. Fukunoda looked at Ken carefully.

"You're too young to be out this late. Schuldig," Mr. Fukunoda turned to the German. 

"Yes, sir?" Schuldig bowed a little. 

"Drive Ken to his place. Make sure he gets home safely," Mr. Fukunoda ordered.

"As you wish, sir," Schuldig said. 

"Thank you, sir," Ken told Mr. Fukunoda. 

As Mr. Fukunoda left with his bodyguards, Ken turned to Schuldig.

Schuldig winked.

"Shall we go, Kitten?"

You must keep your sails on ready 

Ken looked out the window as Schuldig drove him home. 

"You are rather quiet," Schuldig commented.

"Just thinking," Ken replied, simply.

"You have interesting thoughts," Schuldig added.

"Are they?" Ken asked. 

"Hmm…"

They continued the ride in silence.

Ken didn't leave the car even after Schuldig parked in front of the flower shop. 

"What's wrong, Hidaka?" Schuldig asked.

"Couldn't you read my mind and find the answer yourself?" Ken asked.

"That would be prying," Schuldig said.

"You never seem to care before," Ken retorted.

"Well, I do now," Schuldig said, casually. 

Ken stared. He really did. Did he just hear that phrase from the cold bastard?

"Now that's putting me down a bit lower than usual," Schuldig frowned, reading the brunette's thought.

"Um…" Ken snapped out of his thoughts. 

"Aren't you going to get off?" Schuldig asked, changing the subject.

"Well, uh…" Ken mumbled, a blush creeping up his face, "I…"

"What now, kitten?" Schuldig smirked. "You want me to kiss you goodnight?"

Ken's face grew redder at that statement. 

"No!" he nearly shouted out. "I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate this. I appreciate your understanding even if it's just for this one night. I appreciate your efforts in leaving me alone and letting me get out of that party alive."

Schuldig's face was unreadable in the dark.

Ken bowed his head slightly and turned away from the German. He moved to open the door of the car. 

Ken gasped as a hand pulled him back and onto the German's chest.

**So when it begins get all that you can**

Ken turned to face Schuldig and was met with a kiss. Without any hesitation, Ken closed his eyes and savoured the moment. 

For once, just this once, let him dream.

Schuldig thought nothing else could be more perfect. He thought he already knew how kissing others felt. He's slept with who knows how many women! It's a miracle if he didn't master the art or even knew how it felt. 

But this…. Kissing Ken was different. 

No, it was Ken who was different. 

Everything about the boy screamed "SPECIAL!" Everything about the athlete was far from ordinary…. 

And far from his reach…

Schuldig broke the kiss. He opened his eyes and saw the boy breathing hard. 

"Well," Schuldig smirked, trying to hide his feelings, "I've kissed you goodnight. You can get out now."

"Well, I've kissed you goodnight. You can get out now."

Disbelief written all over his face, Ken stared at Schuldig. The German raised his eyebrows.

"What? Seriously, Hidaka, aren't you going to get off?" Schuldig asked in a somewhat irritated voice. 

Anger replaced the incredulity on the athlete's face.

"I guess I was wrong," Ken said in a cold voice. Schuldig could hear the tremor in the aloof voice. "Thanks anyway."

Ken opened the door and got out. He closed the door and stormed towards the shop, not caring to look back.

Schuldig continued to look at the athlete's departing back. It was a mistake. He didn't mean what he said. But… Schuldig had no right to feel love. He had no right to it. He doesn't deserve anyone. Much more…. Ken. 

**You must befriend the will of the wind.**

Ken stopped and watched as Schuldig drove away. 

Why was he so mad? It was only right that they stopped. Who knows what might have happened. Ken was Weiß. Schuldig was Schwarz. It would never work out between them. Never.

'But for once,' Ken closed his eyes, 'just this once, can't I have it all?'

Schuldig drove off, thinking about what just transpired. It was a mistake. A very big one. Crawford would kill him for this. 

Then why? Why did it feel so right to do it?

Schuldig shook his head. He must be going crazy. There was something seriously wrong with him. Every time he meets the brunette, Schuldig seems to change. He can't seem to think well. It's a good thing he can read what's going on the brunette's head and prepare himself for replies. That way, he can still maintain his reputation of giving the smartest replies. 

Still! Ken made him feel lightheaded. Ken made Schuldig feel as though thinking in itself was an obstacle. 

It was weird. One could say that Schuldig could have avoided the athlete. Schuldig could. The projection of innocence from the athlete's mind was enough to distinguish him from the others. Schuldig could easily keep away from the athlete then. But Schuldig didn't. Somehow, Schuldig found himself approaching the brunette, mocking the teen and annoying him… 

Perhaps it was in Ken. Perhaps his persona draws people closer. Perhaps his spirit makes people want to do things just to see the brunette smile or show any kind of emotion. If he wasn't an ordinary person, Ken could have been mistaken for a person who could control the minds of people. With the way people seem to treat Ken, it seems as though Ken had brainwashed them all. Ken was like a puppeteer unaware of his effect on his puppets.

Schuldig sighed, slowing down as he neared the Fukunoda mansion. 

He was supposed to be the telepath. Why didn't he feel like one?

TBC


	3. Will of the Wind 3

The Will of the Wind 

Disclaimer:

I don't own Weiß or Schwarz. If I did, I would have been rich by now but I am not so… 

I'm kind of getting tired repeating myself over and over…..

This song: The Will of the Wind is also not mine. I don't know the songwriter or the singer. But just borrowing the song for this fic. 

**I spent so many hours thinking 'bout the way things might have been**

Schuldig looked at the sun as it started to set. 

Almost a year had passed since the night of the party. Ironically, Schuldig and Ken had become friends. Close friends…. 

How it began? Well, it started with Schuldig watching Ken coaching soccer and Ken bumping into Schuldig in a mall afterwards. And now….

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ken asked. He took a sip from the soda can he held in his hand. 

'What?' Schuldig looked at the athlete and tried to read the brunette's mind, trying to see what he missed. Then, he stopped, realizing what he was doing. 

"You are too preoccupied," Ken observed. "What are you thinking about?"

Schuldig smirked.

"Only about how many girls would have wanted to be here with me," Schuldig answered.

Ken smacked him on the shoulder. 

"Funny, Schu," Ken replied sarcastically. He took another sip and faced the sun again.  

"Hey! You just destroyed my wonderful physique!" Schuldig said, pretending to sound hurt.

Ken choked. 

"Schu!" 

Schuldig laughed as he patted the back of the athlete. 

"You can't even take care when you're drinking?" Schuldig commented. "How pathetic can you get?"

Ken glared at him. 

"Don't get so uptight, Kitty," Schuldig smirked. 'I was just thinking about how we actually came to be like this…'

**And so many hours trying to bring good times back again**

Schuldig grinned at the look of confusion that the athlete gave him.

"I thought…" Ken trailed off.

"What?" Schuldig asked.

"Couldn't read my mind?" Ken teased.

Schuldig frowned.

"You really love baiting me, don't you?" Schuldig asked the brunette.

Ken laughed. One of Schuldig's promises was to respect his privacy. Since then, Ken could think about anything and Schuldig wouldn't know. Rather, he wouldn't pry in order to know. 

"You thought what?" Schuldig asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, you once told me that the past doesn't matter. It's the present that really counts," Ken started.

"So?"

"So why look back?" Ken asked Schuldig.

Schuldig smiled wistfully, looking at the now pinkish, darkening sky. 

"Because looking back helps me remember why I still continue to live now," Schuldig replied softly. 

Ken looked at Schuldig with sad eyes.

"Why? Were you thinking of suicide?" Ken asked.

"Kitten!" Schuldig made a face and pretended to sound hurt. "How could you think that? A beautiful man like me? Think of suicide? I'm hurt that you should assume that!"

"Schuldig!" Ken shook his head, half frustrated, half amused. "Really!" 

"Kitten," Schuldig smirked at Ken. "Let the issue be okay? I wasn't thinking of suicide."

"Promise?"

"Yeah," Schuldig replied. He never was one to say he promised. Deep words that held too much bond only made him retreat further. This was why endearments and other deep phrases addressed to him were replied with 'Yeah' or 'Me, too.'

"Good," Ken moved closer to Schuldig. "I don't want to lose you."  

And so it goes like lonely hearted fools 

Schuldig smiled to himself as Ken moved closer. Schuldig slipped an arm around the athlete's waist. 

The moon was now high up the sky. The evening sky was filled with stars.

"The world really is beautiful, Schu," Ken murmured.

"Yeah, kitten," Schuldig agreed, absentmindedly. 

"You know, Schu?" Ken continued, "back when I was in first grade, my teacher gave the class a small assignment to do. We were to know our classmates well and draw a symbol for each and every one in the class and explain the reason for that drawing… My teacher found it funny. Almost half the class drew me as a pencil. They said it was because a pencil writes stories and draws. I was like that. They said that I seem to write a story of my life as well as the people in it. I always wondered how they thought of that. But I never really minded because my favourite was the soccer ball."

Schuldig looked at Ken, confused. Ken laughed softly.

"Soccer ball. A few of my classmates drew me as a soccer ball. Those were my favourite. Really cool soccer balls. They looked like deformed polka dotted balls," Ken smiled at the memory. "And you know, Schu? My teacher said that symbolism sometimes helps. It tells how much you know about another person. It also helps the other person know how people see him to be…"

"And how do you see me, Ken?" Schuldig asked the athlete.

"You would be the wind," Ken said without hesitation.

"The wind?" Schuldig looked at Ken, confused.

"Yeah, the wind," Ken said. "Back then, when we fought with your team, I noticed you moved so fast. One minute, you're next to me. Next, it seems as though you never were around. But then, that's not the only reason. It's because I've always loved the wind. It brings a refreshing feeling that somehow gives me energy even after being drained. There's just one thing. At times, the wind can be really annoying and bad. At times, it hurts. You tease me sometimes to the point that I would already get angry, Schu," Ken grinned at the feigned indignant look on Schuldig's face. "But you know what, Schu? Like the wind, you always know how to give me life. You gave meaning and laughter even in the dullest moments of my existence. You're too precious to lose and too good to be taken for granted.

"Schu," Ken looked at his friend, "that's why you are the wind that I love."

**They let their days slip away until they give into**

Schuldig slowly thought of what Ken said. 

So, Ken did value him. That was nice. It was nice to feel loved. Perhaps Schuldig might even learn to love. To love others must feel nice. But it was also a weakness… was it? 

Ken loved others. He had his weak moments but overall, he was strong. But he loved. Why wasn't he weak?

Why did people say that love makes a person weak? Shouldn't it make people stronger?

"What about me, Schu?" Ken asked, smiling slightly. "If you were to think of a symbol, what would it be?"

"For a klutz like you?" Schuldig mocked. "Perhaps a clown would suit you!" 

"Schuschu!" Ken protested, lightly.

"Well, I don't know, Ken," Schuldig said, serious this time. It's hard to think of something like that for someone who hasn't even tried it, don't you think?"

"Perhaps," Ken agreed, a little disappointed. 

The two were silent for the while.

"Schu?" Ken suddenly broke the silence. 

"Yes, Kitten?" Schuldig inquired.

"Do you think we can stay like this forever?" Ken asked.

Schuldig was silent for the while. 

Can they? They belonged to separate groups. Both teams fighting against one another. Their relationship would be impossible. But the fact that they already had this bond meant that there was a chance. Slim but still, a chance. It was good enough for Schuldig.

"Yes, Ken. As long as the world permits, we can."

TBC


	4. Will of The Wind 4

The Will of the Wind 

Disclaimer:

I don't own Weiß or Schwarz. If I did, I would have been rich by now but I am not so…

This song: The Will of the Wind is also not mine. I don't know the songwriter or the singer. But just borrowing the song for this fic. 

**The will of the wind you feel it and then**

The next evening, Schuldig was drinking in a small club. He was taking a small break from the mini war in the Schwarz household. 

How the war came to be? 

Pretty simple yet stupid. 

Farfarello was playing with his knives in the dining table while Nagi was doing homework. 

Brad was just reading a newspaper. Schuldig, on the other hand, was sitting on a chair with coffee in front of him, Schuldig being half – asleep.

Things would have gone all right if Farfarello didn't decide that juggling knives might hurt God… 

So to cut the long story short, one of Farfarello's knives hit the glass of fruit juice in front of Nagi, spilling juice on Nagi's homework, as well as splash some more of that juice on Crawford.

Schuldig has quickly left before he could get into any trouble or join them in their mess. When he was leaving the apartment, he could hear objects banging on walls. 

Here he was now, practically bored to death. He used to enjoy his times in the clubs he visited. But now, he wasn't so sure why he ever found bar – hopping fun. 

Meeting Ken really did change him. 

Schuldig watched warily as a woman approached him.

"Hi, pretty boy," the woman purred. 

Schuldig grimaced inwardly. 

"I'm busy," Schuldig replied smoothly.

"Doing what?" the woman leaned close. "Don't you want to have fun?  With me?" 

Schuldig smirked.

"Sorry, Lady," Schuldig replied. "Not interest-"

Schuldig's reply was cut off when the woman kissed him. 

That was when Schuldig saw Ken staring at him. 

**It will pass you blowing steady**

As quickly as he appeared, Ken disappeared behind the door. Schuldig pushed the woman away.

"Ken!" Schuldig tried to run after the athlete. 

When Schuldig reached the entrance, he ran out and found the street empty. Schuldig continued to find Ken. He had to explain to the brunette!

Schuldig tried to scan the minds of the people. He heard many voices. None of them belonged to his lover. But…

Schuldig stopped near an alley and faced Ken. The athlete was on the ground, curled into a small ball. 

No wonder Schuldig had a difficult time finding Ken. The athlete's mind was silent. 

How Schuldig found him?

Ken's wounded heart…

**It comes and it goes and God only knows**

"Kitten?" Schuldig tried to say.

Ken didn't reply. 

"Kitten, talk to me," Schuldig said firmly. It was more of a plea than an order.

"What about?" came Ken's muffled voice. 

"It's not what you think, Kitten," Schuldig tried to explain. 

Ken lifted his head, not facing Schuldig. Ken smiled, wistfully. 

"I know, Schu," Ken said, his voice shaking. "I can understand…"

"No, you don't understa-" Schuldig started but stopped. 

'Wait a minute! Why must I explain myself to him?' he thought to himself. 

"I can understand it now, Schu," Ken continued. "I'm getting boring to you, aren't I?"

'No.'

"… I'm probably just a toy..."

'Wrong.'

"… Just somebody to play with for the time being..."

'Wrong again.'

"… Someone to discard after use…"

'Congratulations! You've won the award for having the most number of wrong answers!' Schuldig thought, wryly.  

"… I'm sorry for not being able to fulfill your standards, Schu," Ken said, sadly. 'I'm sorry my love isn't enough.'

Ken stood up and faced Schuldig. 

Schuldig noted the tears falling silently down the brunette's face. 

"I hope you'll be happy, Schu," Ken said, smiling slightly. "Goodbye."

… Goodbye…

No, Ken! Don't go! Schuldig's heart cried out. His whole mind and heart screamed at him to run after the athlete. He was slowly breaking inside. But outside, his face remained cold and indifferent. 

Goodbye…. 

Schuldig hated that word. He hated it so much. The word was so cold… so lonely…. It was the word he swore never to hear again. At least not in a serious way like this. Not after he lost many people he loved. And the last words they always said was goodbye…

'You could've used a different word, Ken…' Schuldig thought. 'That way, it wouldn't hurt this much…'

But Schuldig was lying to himself. No matter what happens, no matter what words Ken used, the fact that he was leaving would always leave a pain in Schuldig's heart. 

**You must keep your sails on ready**

Schuldig watched the guards lazily. They weren't going to be much of a challenge for him. 

Schwarz was on a mission that night; Schuldig, Nagi and Farfarello were told to eliminate the guards while Crawford took care of the target. Schuldig would've complained about having a mission just after his tiring night at the club. But he didn't say a word because the mission might be the only way to keep him from thinking about a certain brunette. 

/Schuldig, are you all finished? / came Crawford's voice.

/Not yet, Bradley. Wait a while. / Schuldig replied lazily. /The fun's just beginning… /

/Schuldig… / came Crawford's threateningly calm voice.

Schuldig smirked as he watched Farfarello stab one of the guards with a knife.

/Don't be so uptight, Bradley. / Schuldig advised.

/You will regret this. / Crawford said softly. 

/Yes, Daddy! / Schuldig replied sarcastically. /I know I will. /

'I've already lost much…' Schuldig thought. 'What more can I lose? What more regrets can I make after that episode with Ke- Hidaka?'

**So when it begins get all that you can**

"Weiß" 

"What?" Schuldig frowned at Farfarello. What made Farfarello say that word?

Schuldig turned… and froze. 

Coming from the entrance to the room was the Weiß.

"Weiß is here, Oracle," Nagi reported.

"I know," Crawford came from behind them. "I've foreseen their arrival." 

Crawford looked at the German as he said this. Schuldig pretended to be deaf. 

"Looks like God will cry tonight," Farfarello laughed evilly. He charged. 

Before Aya, Yohji or Omi could move, Ken ran forward to stop Farfarello. Schuldig nearly ran forward to stop the athlete but stopped himself in time. 

Ken avoided Schuldig's glance. Ken didn't want to face Schuldig knowing that such confrontation would only hurt him more. 

That was why he decided to battle the Irish assassin. This way, he need not face his former lover.

Schuldig watched Ken even while Schuldig fought with Yohji. The athlete was purposely avoiding Schuldig and Schuldig knew it! It frustrated him because he wasn't even given a chance to explain! Life was really unfair!

Was it really? 

After all, Schuldig didn't want to explain himself. He said that to himself. He told himself that he couldn't possibly care. 

So why was he feeling like something was missing in his life ever since Ken left?

**You must befriend the will of the wind.**

Ken ducked when Farfarello delivered a blow at him. Ken tried to slash the Irishman with his bugnuks. He did succeed. It just failed to give the opponent any pain. So basically, the effort was wasted. 

He did manage to kick Farfarello to the far end of the room where Aya was fighting with Crawford. 

Ken quickly ran to help Omi, who was hanging in the air due to the psychic ability of the youngest Schwarz. 

Ken tackled Nagi.

Before Ken could stand up, he felt a force push him back to a wall. 

Nagi slowly stood up as he kept his concentration on Siberian. Bombay wasn't much of an opponent. Besides, Berserker was already fighting with the youngest Weiß.

Ken gritted his teeth, trying to move despite the power pushing him to the wall. Unaware to Ken, Schuldig was watching Siberian from afar even while the German was battling with Balinese.

/Don't fight it, Kitty. / Schuldig advised. /You'll only hurt yourself more. /

"Shut up!" Ken said, both outside and in his mind. "I don't need your help! I don't need you!"

Now that hurts!

Schuldig stopped trying to convince Ken to stop fighting. He turned his full attention to Balinese and attacked with sudden ferocity that Balinese actually fell back from the attack!

Ken pushed away from the wall and inched towards the telekinetic teen. 

Nagi frowned. 

'Stubborn fool!' Nagi thought. 'You can never defeat me!'

Using his powers, Nagi threw Ken sideways. 

Ken flew sideways at a great speed. He was thrown to where Farfarello and Omi were fighting. 

Everyone stopped fighting. Time seemed to have stopped as they watched Ken fly back. 

Schuldig, to his horror, seem to see things in a slow-motioned picture. 

Farfarello turned, knife in hand.

TBC


	5. Will of the Wind 5

The Will of the Wind 

Disclaimer:

I don't own Weiß or Schwarz. If I did, I would have been rich by now but I am not so…

This song: The Will of the Wind is also not mine. I don't know the songwriter or the singer. But just borrowing the song for this fic.

Author's Notes:  Hehe…. If you love any of the two main characters…. Get a tissue….

**So when it begins get all that you can**

"Ken!!!" 

The three Weiß assassins called out together. They started towards their fallen friend. 

But it was Schuldig who reached Ken first. 

"Kitten!" Schuldig held Ken gently. "You can't die."

Schuldig looked at Crawford. 

Crawford gave the German a long look and then nodded imperceptibly. 

Schuldig was gone with Ken before any of Ken's teammates could reach them. 

"Let's go," Crawford ordered. His remaining teammates nodded and followed him out the building. 

"Schu?" came Ken's weak voice.

"Shut up!" Schuldig said angrily, fear etched in his voice. "Stop talking, you baka!"

Ken smiled. "Schu?"

"I told you to shut up!" Schuldig yelled, trying his best to find a hospital, fast.  

"Schu, it's too late," Ken said.

"No, it's not!" Schuldig fought the urge to punch the athlete. 

"Please, Schu!" Ken grasped the front of Schuldig's blazer. "Please put me down and listen to me."

"I don't need to listen to this, Kitty," Schuldig snapped. 

"Please, Schu!" Ken insisted. He gasped as pain rushed through his body. 

Schuldig stopped and looked at the athlete. Ken was surprised to find the German close to tears. 

"I hate you, Kitten," Schuldig swore as he found a place to put Ken down. "I hate you for somehow making me follow what you want me to do!" 

"Schu, I'm sorry," Ken started. "I knew that-" Ken gasped as he felt another pain surge through his body. "I don't know why I ran off… that night in the… club. I thought I loved you enough… to trust you… I'm sorry… I guess I couldn't trust you… that much… before… I hope I could have… the chance… to start all over again…. Schu, I-"

"Ken, you can't just give up!" Schuldig said. "You can't! you shouldn't die!"

"Schu, I'm so sorry. Please go on living. Please don't change…" Ken's voice became softer. "I love you…"

"Don't!" Schuldig buried his face in Ken's chest, tears now flowing freely from his eyes. "You can't die, Ken! You can't!"

Schuldig hugged the limp form in his arms. 

"No, Ken! Don't!" Schuldig pleaded.

I love you. 

TBC or not? Which would you prefer?


	6. Will of The Wind epilogue

The Will of the Wind 

Disclaimer:

I don't own Weiß or Schwarz. If I did, I would have been rich by now but I am not so…

This song: The Will of the Wind is also not mine. I don't know the songwriter or the singer. But just borrowing the song for this fic. 

**You must befriend the will of the wind. **

Schuldig looked at the clear, blue sky. 

How long has it been since Ken's death? 

Three months. Yet, it always felt like yesterday to Schuldig. He remembered how the other three Weiß looked when Schuldig knocked on the back door of the flower shop carrying Ken's dead body. Even they were too sad about Ken's death that they couldn't even care that Schuldig was their enemy. 

Schuldig remembered returning to the Schwarz household finding Crawford still up. Crawford had looked at him with sympathy then. For the first time, Crawford offered Schuldig a shoulder to cry on. Crawford knew since before that Schuldig had loved Ken. He was against it. But it was worth seeing the German happy. 

But now?

Schuldig sighed and looked at the gravestone in front of him. 

The wind blew softly. 

'You told me once, Kitty,' Schuldig thought to Ken, even though the brunette might not be around to hear him anymore. 'You told me that I was the wind. The annoying wind that you love. You asked me what I thought you were. I never told you. Remember when your classmates drew you as a pencil? It was an appropriate description for you, Kitty. You do appear to write the way things would happen. You seem to control how other people would revolve around you. You did all these unconsciously just by being yourself. You were like an invisible spirit pushing people to do what you want them to. You were like a force that brought people to where they are now. 

'You asked me what I thought of you,' Schuldig thought sadly, smiling slightly. 'Well, I'll tell you now, Ken. You are the force that brings people close. You are the puppeteer who controls his puppets without effort. 

'You said I was the wind. Ken, you were my will….'

You were the will… of the wind….

-The End- 

Would you like a sequel?


End file.
